


The Fib

by soldiermom1973



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, M/M, Might be a part 2, quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants some wine for his date but tries lying to get it.  That lie leads to another and his date doesn't go the way he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fib

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook prompt based on [this pic](https://scontent-lga3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xtf1/v/t1.0-0/s480x480/12743567_1740388289542509_1878635493714328735_n.png?oh=52275ea1384ba2639e30fa45cd4b9f95&oe=5758F26D)  
> ...
> 
> It was quickly written and hasn't been beta'd, so apologies for any errors.

Cullen walked into the apartment, followed closely by Evelyn, who was still laughing. “Oh, stop already,” Cullen muttered as he tossed his keys into the catch-all in the hallway. “What was I supposed to do? I'd already lied.”

“Lied about what?” Alistair walked into the hall from the kitchen, drying his hands. He started grinning when Evelyn burst into laughter again and Cullen's cheeks turned even redder.

“Oh, maker, Alistair, you should have seen it!” Evelyn said, gasping for breath. “Tell him, Cullen, because I can't stop laughing long enough to get it straight.”

Cullen sighed and walked into the kitchen, snagging a few bottles of beer from the fridge. “Well, you know we went to that new cinema down the street? Well, Evelyn here decided she wanted some wine, so I left to grab some.” He then shot a withering glare at his girlfriend, “And she knows how I HATE leaving in the middle of a movie I've never seen.”

Evelyn pressed her lips together and did her best to look contrite. “I know, and I'm sorry, love,” she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Cullen just 'hmph'ed as he handed her a bottle, then one to his roommate.

“Anyway, the guy behind the counter – some big muscle head – tells me that if I want 2 glasses, I need 2 IDs. Well, I didn't want to go back into the theater and leave again, so I lied and said that I was actually alone but didn't want to admit it.” The tall blonde made his way to the living room and flopped on the couch, running his fingers through his not-quite-curly hair.

“I can totally see you doing that,” nodded Alistair, taking a chug from his beer.

“Oh, it gets better!” Evelyn started laughing again. “I'm sitting there, wondering where in the hell Cullen is, and I get a text from him...” The woman is laughing too hard to continue talking, so Cullen just shakes his head and sighs.

“I didn't want him to find out I was lying when I went back in and sat with Evelyn, so I fed him a sob story about how lonely I'd been and that maybe going to the movies alone was a bad idea. Well, the guy must have felt sorry for me because the next thing I know, he's telling me he's off work in a few minutes and that he'll watch the movie with me.”

“I... I get this text that says, “I can't sit with you when I come back in. I'm sorry. I'll explain later.” Next thing I know, Cullen is walking in with this really tall, really built dude and they sit a few rows in front of me...” Evelyn bursts into laughter again.

“You know, I really don't think it's all that funny,” Cullen retorts, glaring at her. “Honestly.” He looks at Alistair for support, but his roommate is trying hard to not laugh himself. “Maker's breath,” Cullen swears, draining his bottle.

“Oh, tell me it doesn't stop there,” Alistair chuckles. “Did he at least give you a good night kiss?”

He ducked the pillow that Cullen tossed at him. “No, he certainly did not. He was the perfect gentleman. He said his name was Bull and even bought us a second bottle. He never even asked for my number or anything.” Cullen crossed his arms and flopped back against the couch.

“I think he's actually more upset about the guy not asking for his number than anything,” Evelyn whispered to Alistair.

“It certainly seems like it,” he whispered back.

“I can hear you, you know,” Cullen growled.

“We know! That was the point!” Evelyn grinned.

“So... that was it? The guy watched the movie with you and then you left?” Alistair asked. “There has to be more.”

“Nope,” Cullen shook his head. “That's it. I lied, got a new date, still got to see the movie, and apparently provided my girlfriend with more entertainment than she got from the movie.”

“Oh, my lion, you have no idea,” Evelyn grinned.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Amatus! You're home early. I hope you had a good shift?” The lean, dark skinned man met his lover at the door and kissed his cheek. “You smell like wine,” he observed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, some guy came to the counter and wanted a bottle with 2 glasses. When I told him I needed to see 2 IDs, he fed me some line about being there alone but not wanting to admit it,” Bull said, shrugging out of his jacket. “He kept going about how lonely he'd been, so I offered to watch the movie with him.”

“You did what?” Dorian gasped. “Did he agree?”

“Well, he tried talking me out of it, but I insisted. I kind of felt bad for the guy, you know? Turns out, he was a pretty decent guy. Funny thing is, when we sat down, he kept looking over his shoulder. At one point, I looked and saw a brunette sitting several rows back with the hugest grin on her face.”

“Perhaps she was wondering how that man was lucky enough to land someone like you,” Dorian purred, running his fingers along Bull's chest.

“Maybe, but I doubt it, Dorian. Especially when I watched them from the window as they met back up in the parking lot. She was laughing so hard she could barely walk.”

“Oh, pity,” Dorian tutted. “We could have invited him to have some fun with us. Still, it was a nice idea, wanting to help someone who was lonely.”

“Well, I had a feeling he was lying,” Bull said, turning Dorian around and guiding him out of the way so he could get to the bathroom. “I didn't tell him that I'd seen him earlier with the same brunette who was sitting behind us. I just let him talk because I thought maybe the date was going poorly and I thought it might give him a way out.” He stripped and adjusted the water flowing from the shower head. “The way they acted in the parking lot, though, I have a feeling they were pretty serious.”

“What?” Dorian said, aghast. “You knew the man was lying and yet you let him think you believed him?”

“It was a boring shift,” Bull shrugged, stepping out of his clothes and into the shower. “He seemed a decent enough fellow. I just hope he bought his girl some wine after they left.”

Dorian smiled and said, “I'm sure he did, amatus. And even if you knew he was lying, it was still a nice gesture.” The man walked out of the bathroom, whistling, as Bull wondered if he'd see that man and his girlfriend again. He made a mental note to get their information and see about double-dating some time.


End file.
